Script 4 Supernatural Wine, Women & Song
by Dragonladylewis
Summary: Sam, Dean & Alex investigate a small town where several wayward men seem to have been torn to shreds by something...or some things. But when they think they have it figured out, they don't and get a big surprise. Music to listen with is M rated.


_Here it is! This is the next one of the Script series. If you'd like to play along with me (literally) then here is the list of songs I would pick for background music._

_Taylor Dayne – Can't Fight Fate - man running teaser_

_Duran Duran – Hungry like the Wolf – grocery store shopping_

_Nine Inch Nails – I wanna F** You Like an Animal – 1__st__ dance floor scene_

_Led Zeppelin – Stairway to Heaven – Dean & Alex's conversation in Paula_

_20 Fingers w. Gillette – Don't Want No Short D** Man – 2__nd__ dance floor scene_

_Nine Inch Nails – Hand that Feeds - man running in woods _

SUPERNATURAL

"WINE, WOMEN AND SONG"

TEASER

EXT. BOREAL FOREST - MIDNIGHT 

A YOUNG MAN charges through the woods, stumbling and falling through the underbrush. (OS) we can hear female voices calling out, shrieking, screaming cries, shrill and ear piercing. He stops and hides, panicked and exhausted, against a huge tree, then looks around for a place to hide. A small space under a fallen log looks big enough for him and he claws his way underneath and lays still, hardly breathing.

The voices get closer, then fade away till it's silent. He lets out his breath and then slowly climbs out from under the log. He stands up and dusts off his clothes, we notice he's very well dressed in party club attire. He looks up and freezes, his eyes grow wide and he stumbles back in horror. He falls back across the log as several shadowy figures descend on him, shrieking and screaming. The tree truck is splashed with blood and skin and an arm lands near the base of the tree torn off at the elbow.

END TEASER

ACT ONE

EXT. BOREAL FOREST - DAYTIME

We see the same arm lying in place, yellow police tape flutters in the breeze, a pair of black shiny shoes steps over the yellow tape and pauses. SAM kneels down and looks at the mutilated torso of our guy, his legs and other arm is scattered about the site, his torso has been ripped to shreds.

SAM

So...this is exactly how you found him?

A nearby POLICE OFFICER nods, he swallows hard and steps back clearly sickened. Sam frowns and leans in closer then pulls a pen out of his pocket and flips over the severed hand lying nearby. (OS) we hear the cop puking, Sam glances up to see DEAN smirking, Sam glares at Dean who stops laughing and kneels down beside him.

DEAN

I love it when the rookies get sick.

SAM

Well focus Dean! This guy was torn apart! Look here.

Sam pokes at the torn edges of the skin on the wrist; they are jagged, with long strips of skin hanging off the edges. Dean glances at it, then walks over to one of the legs and nudges it over with his toe. The edges of the skin have the same ripped and dangling skin fragments at the edges. Dean stands up and leans over the body, looking at what is left of its insides.

DEAN

That is one hell of a guy...thing...to have ripped him apart like that. What do you think? Werewolf? Ghoul?

Sam grunts then squats down and looks closer, he pulls out a latex glove and pulls in on, then slides his hand in the body cavity. He winces and takes a breath, then probes further. He shakes his head and pulls out his hand.

SAM

Can't be a werewolf, the hearts still there. Ghouls eat their victims, not tear them apart.

Dean shutters and stands up then glances around, then looks at Sam.

DEAN

Ya, I remember don't remind me.

Sam makes a face at Dean, then pokes around at the torso.

SAM

I don't get it...it looks like everything's here. Heart, stomach, liver, judging by the blood pool he wasn't drained, so no vampires...

Sam stands up and tugs off the glove and tosses it down.

SAM

He's just been torn apart.

Dean looks around and smiles at the police officer nearby, then grabs Sam's arm and walks him behind the tree.

DEAN

So what? Some crazy nut is just walking around tearing apart men? Why? What's the point? and why are we here? this sounds like a police thing...not our thing!

Sam glances around and then heads through the woods past another group of approaching officers.

SAM

Because Dean...four bodies, all men, torn apart...and it's not a nut...

Sam pauses and squats down among the leaves for a second, then stands up, he's holding a delicate gold chain necklace with a gold heart dangling from it. It spins gently in the sunlight.

SAM

It's several nuts judging from the footprints. All wearing high heels and gold jewellery.

Dean rolls his head around and groans, then stomps off with Sam towards the road.

DEAN

Oh Alex is just gonna love this one.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - AFTERNOON 

The motel room is clean and neat, ALEX adds a photo to the map that is stuck on the mirror. She steps back and admires her work. The mirror has three newspaper photos of three average looking men taped to a map of the area. Red lines connect the photos to red stars on the map. The door bursts open and Sam and Dean enter. Sam carries a fast food tray with drinks, Dean plops down a paper fast food bag on the table, Sam slides the drinks down, then walks over to Alex's wall.

SAM

Nice! I like posting everything up too.

Dean grabs a drink and strolls over to join them.

DEAN

Ya, well it's pretty, but if we've gotta bug outta here quick it's pretty incriminating.

Alex raises her eyebrows at him then walks past him to the paper bag.

ALEX

You're suppose to take it with you. Besides I can see it better if it's up on the wall.

Dean takes a drink and then looks over at her.

DEAN

What do you mean, see it better? You don't get visions or anything...

Alex laughs then looks at him while she digs the food out of the bag.

ALEX

Seriously? Wow Dean. I mean I can picture the events playing out in my head if I get the whole...visual picture thingy. Are you freakin' serious? Cheeseburgers again?

DEAN

Cheeseburgers the best. What's wrong with cheeseburgers?

ALEX

Three lunches in a row? Haven't you heard of pasta, or steak? You know there are other spices besides salt and pepper right? Like cinnamon, chilli powder. Don't you ever cook?

Sam smirks from the other side of the room, and pulls off his suit jacket then joins Alex at the table and grabs a paper wrapped burger. He hands one to Dean. Alex unwraps one and takes a bite.

SAM

Dean doesn't cook anything. In fact the only thing I ever remember him cooking was scrambled eggs, which as a matter of fact were suppose to be fried.

Alex makes a face and then swallows hard.

ALEX

This is disgusting. I'm going to the grocery store and cooking something proper for supper.

Dean walks over and grabs the chair closest to him and flops down, then takes a big bite of his cheeseburger. He chews for a minute then swallows hard and makes a face. He grabs his drink and takes a long sip, then tosses the burger down on the table.

DEAN

Your right, these are pretty bad but unless you've got a trust fund hon the funds are drying up pretty quick.

Alex glances over at Dean, then at Sam and swallows.

ALEX

I was wondering when we were gonna get to that.

Both boys glance at each other, then look at Alex and wait.

ALEX

Military pension, disability actually. Canadian army is very willing to pay you for your losses, especially when it's their fault. And since I'm at the top of the damaged list, money is no longer an issue.

DEAN

Sooo, are we talking a motel with a restaurant...or more like a hotel with a pool?

Alex smirks at him and then stands up and walks over to the map and photos.

ALEX

Careful now honey or I'll think you're only in it for the money.

Sam laughs and promptly gets kicked under the table from Dean. Dean takes another bite and winces at the taste; he tosses the burger down and then jumps up to join Alex in front on the mirror. He shoves his hands in his pockets and tries to look casual.

DEAN

Okay then, seeing how you've been tagging along all this time on our bill how about coming clean and filling us in on the details.

Alex looks at him surprised.

ALEX

As I recall you were the one who insisted that I come along even though I was perfectly willing to go on my own.

DEAN

Yes, but I wanted to make sure your arm was gonna hold up before you go all reckless and get hurt again. That's it.

Alex's mouth falls open slightly, she snaps it shut and crosses her arms over her chest and glares at him.

ALEX

Oh, I see so the only reason I'm here is to pass your little competence test?

Dean splutters at her for a second then shakes his head.

DEAN

Yes, okay fine... if you want to put it that way. You can't just barrel out there and get hurt again.

Alex huffs at him, then spins around and grabs her leather jacket off of one of the beds, then grabs her truck keys.

ALEX

You are such a...I could kick your ass any day Dean Winchester and I don't need to prove myself to anybody especially a...bumbling idiot like you!

Alex slams out of the room, the truck engine revs and the tires squeal. Dean stands there watching to door for a second then turns back to the mirror and rubs his face.

DEAN

What the hell just happened?

Sam shakes his head at him and laughs.

SAM

Ahhh, you insulted her, she got mad and left and you are standing there looking like an idiot. No bumbling idiot.

Dean shakes his head and throws his hands in the air. Sam laughs again and stuffs a couple of fries in his mouth.

END ACT ONE

ACT TWO

INT. GROCERY STORE - LATER

Alex stomps in through the doorway and grabs a shopping cart and stomps down the first isle. She glances around, then starts tossing items in the cart. A store clerk stocks shelves, glances at her and watches Alex stomp by. Alex mutters and swears under her breath as she tosses things into the cart. Alex stomps down a couple of isles then stops when the clerk appears in front of her.

CLERK

Hey, you look really irritated. Can I help you find something?

Alex stops grumbling, and then smirks to herself and then smiles.

ALEX

Sorry, man problems. Actually big dumb ass man problems...coffee fine grind...

The clerk takes a couple steps forward and grabs two bags and holds them up for Alex to see, Alex points to one.

ALEX

That one's great, thanks.

The clerk tosses it in the cart, Alex smiles at how she mimics her. The clerk smiles at her sheepishly.

CLERK

You're new here, right?

Alex frowns a bit, then smiles and nods, then heads down the aisle with her cart. The clerk follows her.

ALEX

Ya, just got out of the army, thought I'd visit all the places I've been busten' my ass to protect. It's nice here, quiet, but nice.

The clerk smiles and glances around, then smiles.

CLERK

Nice yes, quiet not exactly. This amazing club just opened just outside of town. Awesome place! Its ladies night tonight, you should come out, get to know the locals. You know in case you wanna stay...

Alex hesitates for a second, tries to figure out a way to politely say no. The clerk smiles.

CLERK

Oh come on! Nothing like a couple drinks and some great music to put you in a better mood. No big dumb asses to bother you either, even the bouncers are female.

Alex laughs, then stops and thinks for a second.

ALEX

When did you say it opened?

CLERK

Oh geeze four weeks ago. Easy to remember because the day after that bozo Paul ended up dead. Now there's an ass for you...

INT. MOTEL ROOM - AFTERNOON - LATER

The motel room door swings open and Alex walks in with an armload of grocery bags. Sam immediately jumps up from his laptop and takes several bags from her and sets them on the small kitchen counter. Dean grabs a couple more from her and avoids her eyes entirely.

SAM

Geeze, you bought a ton.

ALEX

Well we need everything and anything we don't eat we can take in the cooler.

Sam and Dean start unpacking bags. Dean stops. He pulls out a pair of black leather pants. He holds them up and looks at them his eyes wide.

DEAN

Ahhh, Alex did you grab someone else's bags?

Alex gives him a look then grabs them away from him and takes the bag and tosses everything on the bed.

ALEX

No, I had to pick up some club attire. I'm going out tonight. And...we need to find out everything we can about a new club in town, 'Ariadne's Lair'.

DEAN

Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Are you going to this club? Cause I really don't think you should go alone.

ALEX

You don't have much of a choice Princess, its Ladies night.

Sam makes a face then slides into the kitchen chair and pulls the laptop closer. He taps away at the keys for a second, then sits back and makes a face at the screen.

SAM

Hey, Alex, what was the date on the first death?

Alex looks up from the grocery bags and looks closer at the newspaper clippings on the mirror.

ALEX

Ummm, four weeks ago, give or take a day. Apparently Bozo Paul was an ass, completely controlled his wife, she couldn't even go to the grocery store alone and she wasn't even allowed to have her own bank account. The rumour is he even picked out her clothes for her.

Dean looks at Alex then at Sam, both boys look puzzled. They look at Alex.

DEAN

And you know this how?

ALEX

A very gossipy store clerk. Small town, everybody knows everything.

INT. PUB STYLE BAR - EVENING - BAR

A very dirty looking DRUNK grabs a WAITRESS as she walks by his bar stool. He drags her onto his lap and tries to kiss her. She shoves him away; he promptly smacks her across the face, then grabs her and smacks her again.

ALEX (V.O)

Second guy was a drunk, liked to try to pick up waitresses at the bar and when he got turned down he wouldn't take it too good.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - AFTERNOON - CONTINUOUS

The two boys look at Alex puzzled, she smacks the back of her hands against the other and raises her eyebrows at them. Dean shakes his head as he gets it, then hands Alex some items for the fridge, she puts them away.

DEAN

And the third guy? He looks like a clean-cut kinda guy...

INT. A SEEDY BROTHEL - ROOM - EVENING

TONY has two hookers on his lap, another brings him a drink, a third enters the room and hangs a Do Not Disturb sign and then swings it shut.

ALEX (V.O)

Sure, Tony our stud of the bunch. Apparently he decided being married wasn't exciting enough for him, he had about four girlfriends on the side and was a regular with hookers in the next town.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - AFTERNOON - CONTINUOUS

Sam shakes his head and looks at the map with the photos. Dean grabs a beer out of the fridge and cracks it open and hands it to Alex.

DEAN

And his wife got pissed and took him out.

ALEX

No actually he gave her an STD and she suffered from a late term miscarriage, she almost bled to death, she's still in the hospital.

SAM

No way. Then he deserved it, they all did.

DEAN

Wow Sam. I mean I don't agree with it but don't you think that's a little harsh? They were torn to shreds.

Sam shrugs and looks at the two of them.

SAM

That depends on how you look at it. But how is the club related?

Dean walks over to the laptop and looks closer to the screen and reads out loud.

DEAN

Ladies, join us for our exclusive ladies nights, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights.

ALEX

What were those days?

She stands in front of the mirror with Sam.

DEAN

Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Why?

Alex points to each photo in turn.

ALEX

Found Wednesday, found Friday, found Monday. Don't you think that's too much of a coincidence?

She turns to look at the Dean at the table, they both exchange glances, then look back at Alex. Dean smirks at her.

DEAN

So...then let's check it out.

END ACT TWO

ACT THREE

EXT. PARKING LOT OF ARIADNE'S LAIR - IMPALA - EVENING

Sam and Dean both glance back at Alex who sits in the back seat of the Impala. She glances at them both, then flips back her leather jacket and checks her pistol in a shoulder harness.

DEAN

Just go in take a quick look around and come on out, that's all we ask.

ALEX

Well that's all you're getting. I'm not hanging out with a bunch of soccer moms...

Sam glances out into the parking lot, it's full of soccer mom minivans. He shrugs and smiles back to Alex.

SAM

Just be careful okay? Some of those soccer moms might be killers in heels.

DEAN

That would be nice!

He wiggles his eyebrows at Sam and receives a smack on the arm from him. Dean glares at Sam then glances back to Alex.

DEAN

Go gett'em tiger!

Alex snorts and climbs out of the Impala, then stomps across the parking lot. She's wearing the pair of tight leather pants, a sparkly white top, boots and her old leather biker's jacket. Dean watches her cross the parking lot.

DEAN

Damn she looks good in those leather pants. That is a nice ass.

SAM

What? Dean...

Sam splutters for a response, then throws his hands up in the air at a loss for words.

DEAN

Well it's true Sam! Hey, don't tell me you haven't looked! Cause I know you have!

Sam blushes and looks around the car, then back at Dean.

SAM

Okay, fine! I noticed.

DEAN

And?

SAM

And nothing! I looked okay, but I'm not the one hot for her...

DEAN

I'm not hot for her Sam. I'm just saying...

SAM

Dean, you are SO hot for her it's sad, you have been since day one. Why don't you two just...you know...get it over with. It's sad watching you two dance around each other.

Dean snorts and tries hard to look like he's not interested and watches her disappear into the club, then looks back at Sam.

DEAN

Really? Seriously? Do you think I could...hypothetically... have a chance with Alex?

SAM

Yes, Dean it's obvious you two have some type of chemistry going on. You two would be great together..or...she would eat you alive.

DEAN

Ya, well, okay then.

Dean frowns off into the distance then frowns and looks closer at the club. We see a black car pull up around back and the door pops open, several girls tumble out all scantily clad, they giggle among themselves then cluster around the MAN(OENOPION) who climbs out after them. He's tall, dark and handsome, immaculately dressed in a suit and tie. He holds out his arms and the girls cuddle into him, he kisses several of them. The group makes its way into the back door of the club.

DEAN

I thought it was ladies only tonight?

SAM

Ummm ya, that's why we're here. So he is? The boss?

DEAN

I think we should check him out.

Dean catches Sam's eye and they both exit the car and walk across the parking lot to the back door. They look around, then open the door and slip inside.

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - HALLWAYS

The music pulses and throbs from inside, the boys wind their way through the semi-lite hallways. A very muscular woman dressed in leather and studs walk past, they duck into a dark doorway and wait till she's out of sight. Dean watches her go and makes a face (Damn!), then follows Sam down the hallway. The music gets louder, Dean sees flashing lights through a black curtain and sneaks over, then pulls back the curtain a tiny bit and peeks though, his jaw hits the floor.

DEAN

Holy Crap Sam!

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - DANCE FLOOR

The club is packed full of women, all ages and sizes, drinks in hand, dancing to the music. The light flash and glitter falls from the ceiling down into the crowd. Several women grind against poles, several more grind against each other, several more sit at tables around the floor and watch, they all sip drinks and are having a blast.

DEAN

Where the hell is Alex?

Sam peeks out and looks around, he sees her at the bar, she stands there then leans over as she talks to the bartender (JOHN). He's an older man, long white hair pulled back into a ponytail; he smiles at her and says something. He slips a glass of red wine into her hand and holds it for a second, then leans in close and says something else. Alex throws back her head and laughs, she looks amazing. Dean makes a short choking noise; Sam glances over and sees him. Dean looks in her direction.

SAM

She's at the bar, ten o'clock.

DEAN

Oh crap.

Dean nods, he's already seen her. Sam smirks and turns back to the scene.

SAM

Dean, twelve o'clock on the balcony.

Dean tears his eyes away from Alex and looks up to see the bevy of girls from the parking lot. They are lounging on a huge bed on a balcony that looks down over the dance floor. Oenopion stands at the railing and looks down at the women below, then gestures to someone. The tall, muscular woman dressed in a silver studded black leather corset and pants steps forward and follows his gesture. She flexes her huge biceps and makes her way across the dance floor to bar where Alex sits.

DEAN

Oh crap.

SAM

Wait Dean, wait.

The woman runs her hand downs Alex's back in an intimate way and leans in close to whisper in Alex's ear. Alex gives her a sexy sideways glance and leans in to whisper back, Alex's hand slides around her waist as she whispers. Alex smiles at her and runs her hand down the woman's waist to rest on her hip.

Dean sucks on his breath, Sam glances over at him, and tries hard not to laugh at Dean's strained look. Sam glances back to the floor, then hisses at Dean, jerks his head to Dean to look.

Alex and the Amazon are making their way up a set of spiral stairs to the balcony above. The man waits, watches them approach. Alex smiles up at him, he runs his finger tip down her cheek to her chin and says something to her. He strokes Alex's glass of wine and she takes a drink. He takes the glass from her and hands it to the Amazon, and smiles at Alex. Alex smiles at him and slowly pulls off her leather jacket, his fingers move to the leather straps of her shoulder harness and starts to slide them off. Alex smiles up at him...

An alarm blasts through the building, the dance floor lights go out, the emergency light come up and the sprinklers pop on. Deans shrugs and drops his hand from the fire alarm, then grabs Sam and bolts out the door.

EXT. MIDNIGHT - PARKING LOT - SECONDS LATER

Dean and Sam both dive into the Impala, then duck down and pretend to sleep while the parking lot fills with women. Sirens scream in the distance.

In the commotion Dean spots Alex in the crowd, he jumps out of the car and grabs her around the waist and hustles her back to the Impala. Alex seems disoriented and stumbles several times before she makes it inside. Dean jumps in after her and starts the car. He manoeuvres out of the parking lot and onto the road.

INT. IMPALA – MOVING – DIRT ROAD - CONTINUOUS

DEAN

What the hell were you doing? You were supposed to go in and see what was going on, not make out with the bar!

Alex looks around the Impala, then at the boys, she's obviously confused and rubs her forehead.

ALEX

That's what...I didn't...

She looks back up at them and frowns.

ALEX

I remember walking in...and the bartender...its all gone...I can't remember anything else.

DEAN

Right! Fine! Look Alex if you're batting for the other team fine, I'm cool with that...okay? But when we're working on a job you need to focus on the job, not Mr. Pretty Boy and his mattress, or Zena.

Sam chokes with laughter from the passenger seat, Alex looks stunned at Dean, her face goes dark. She is pissed!

ALEX

Stop the car!

DEAN

Oh what? No I'm not stopping the car, in case you haven't noticed the road is kinda busy right now!

Another fire truck flies by lights and sirens going. Alex watches it go by.

ALEX

Stop the freakin' car so I can kick your sorry ass!

SAM

Whoa now Alex. Just wait. You don't remember anything?

DEAN

That's freakin' convenient!

SAM

Dean! That might be a clue. Obviously something's affected Alex, she knew something was up and was on her guard...and look what happened.

Alex frowns and looks at Sam.

ALEX

Sam, exactly what happened?

Sam glances at Dean, who raises his eyebrows at him, then back at Alex.

SAM

Oh geeze...

INT. MOTEL ROOM - EVENING - LATER

Alex stomps in and kicks a kitchen chair out of the way, then grabs a bottle of whiskey off the counter and tries to get the top off with her bad hand. It's stuck, she struggles for a second then stops and holds the bottle out. Dean hovers in the doorway, then pinches his lips together and walks across the room. He reaches out and flips the top off and watches Alex take a long drink out of the bottle.

DEAN

Are you gonna share?

Alex holds the bottle out, Dean grabs a glass and the bottle and pours a drink, then hands the bottle back to her. She takes another drink.

SAM

Sooo...I think we need to regroup a bit, we definitely have the right place. Maybe we can put the clues together and come up with something.

ALEX

Sure, okay right after I have a shower. I feel dirty.

DEAN

Need some help?

Alex glares at him then grabs some clothes and disappears into the bathroom. Sam smirks and then grabs a beer from the fridge.

SAM

I think that means no.

Dean glares at Sam and flops down into the chair and takes a drink. Sam slips into the chair Alex kicked and takes a sip of beer, then watches Dean for a second.

SAM

You know...I can be gone when she comes out...

DEAN

Shut up Sam.

Sam shakes his head at him, then takes another drink.

SAM

Okay fine, but if this hunting thing is going to work out you two need to figure out where you're going with all this.

DEAN

Us two are not going to do anything. We are going to hunt things and hang out and just be...

Dean stops and gestures to the ceiling, then takes a drink at a loss for words.

SAM

And just be...what? Friends? Lovers? Boyfriend-girlfriend?

DEAN

Sam, leave it. I am just gonna let things happen and see, okay?

Sam shakes his head and shrugs at Dean, then takes another drink. Alex emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam and hesitates in the doorway.

DEAN

That was freakin' fast, did you even have time to get wet?

ALEX

Mr. Pretty wore a ring on his finger, it looked old it had a gold head, like it was a gold coin.

Sam looks at Dean and quirks his eyebrows at him, then turns to Alex. She stands in the doorway of the bathroom towelling her hair off, the light filters through the t shirt she wears and outlines the shape of her breasts through the thin cotton. Sam looks away but Dean is entranced.

SAM

Anything else?

ALEX

Yes, he had an accent, Mediterranean, maybe Greek? I'm not sure it...it's still fuzzy. Like trying to remember a dream.

Dean catches himself staring at her and promptly turns away towards Sam. Needing a distraction he flips open Sam's laptop. The screen lights up and he starts typing away, he glances over to Alex who has moved closer to them and out of the light. Dean sighs and focuses on the screen.

DEAN

So old gold coin...that narrows it down to a million hits.

SAM

Try old gold coin Greek...

Dean bangs away on the computer and shakes his head and glances up at Sam.

DEAN

Ummm one hundred forty-four thousand hits...better...

Alex leans over Dean's shoulder, then rests her hand on his shoulder, Dean turns his head to her and looks, then jerks back to the screen.

ALEX

Great, looks like we're gonna be here for a while.

Dean silently clicks on the images and glances up at Alex. A page of Greek coins flips up, Alex reads quickly then shakes her head.

ALEX

Nope, next page.

EXT. - PARKING LOT OF ARIADNE'S LAIR - MORNING

Dean slams the door of the Impala and stomps across the parking lot, Sam rushes to catch up with him. Dean yanks the door of the club open and disappears inside.

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - BAR

The same bartender from the previous night is polishing glasses, his eyebrows pop up faintly when Dean stops in front of him. Dean eyes him up and down. His hair color matches a neatly trimmed goatee and moustache. One gold hoop hangs from his ear and a gold coin ring shines from his left hand. A faded Beatles t shirt, baggy jeans and sandals completes his Hippy look.

JOHN

We're not opened. But...can I get you a drink or are you just going to stare?

Dean does a double take and glances over at Sam who joins him. He glares back at the bartender.

DEAN

Ya, beer.

JOHN

Beer? Really? I think you'd rather have a whiskey.

The bartender reaches around and grabs a bottle, then sits it down in front of the boys and adds two glasses. Dean glares at him, then pours them both a shot. The bartender nods and smiles at him.

JOHN

We don't really stock much beer. Wine, whiskey, hard stuff, some mix. Mostly wine.

DEAN

I bet the ladies prefer it that way huh?

The bartender smiles and nods then glances up at the balcony. Dean glances over his shoulder, through the dim lights he can see Oenopion elegantly dressed, lounging on a couch covered in cushions. He smiles at Dean and raises his wine glass to him, then takes a sip. Dean turns back to the bartender.

DEAN

Ahhh, listen buddy. My girlfriend came in here last night and...well this morning she's not quite herself...you know. So I'm kind-a wondering if someone tried to, you know...slip her something in her drink...now you wouldn't know anything about that would you?

The bartender polishes his wine glasses, his lips twitch faintly and he glances back up at the balcony. He leans in a little closer to Dean and Sam and smiles.

JOHN

A respectable bar like this would never allow something like that to happen.

Dean grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him closer.

DEAN

Well I'm pretty damned sure somebody slipped her something and since it was ladies night the only men here were the ones who work here.

Dean releases his shirt and leans back. Sam grabs his arm and stops him from saying something else. In the background several huge Amazon bouncers move in closer. Sam turns to the bartender.

SAM

Listen I'm sorry for the way my brother is acting. It's just that he's very protective and sometimes he gets carried away. We just want to know if there was anything suspicious going on last night, you know unusual or different.

Sam glances around and notices there are several more heavily muscled women bouncers gathering around them. One grabs an apple from a basket on the bar and takes a bite, then smiles at him. He smiles a tight smile back at her and nods faintly. He turns back to the bartender.

SAM

Listen...

JOHN

John, they call me John.

SAM

Listen John, we just want to make sure that nobody is trying to hurt her. Did you notice anything?

John glares at Dean then glances back up at the balcony. Dean and Sam both catch it and glance back up, the man is barely visible in the darkness, but he is watching them.

JOHN

Nobody talks about what happens here in the bar, and I'm not going to start. I like my job and I love the women and I'm gonna stay.

Sam pinches his lips together and looks at Dean. Dean glares at John then finishes his drink, he pulls his wallet out and tosses some bills on the bar. Sam turns to leave.

AMAZON BOUNCER

Hey!

Sam stops and turns to her and she tosses the apple she was eating at him. Sam automatically catches it, then pauses and sets it on the bar, then wipes his hands on his pants. John laughs hysterically at this and grabs the empty glasses.

DEAN

Hey, what's so funny, Cheech?

JOHN

Where she comes from that means she wants to...ahhh... get to know him better...in the carnal sense.

Sam watches her walk away, she glances back at him and smiles a seductive smile at him. Sam swallows and looks back at Dean, then John.

SAM

You mean she wants to...

His voice fades away and John laughs harder and sets the glasses down. Amazon slowly walks up the spiral staircase and watches Sam.

JOHN

She wants to have sex with you... if you dare.

Dean laughs at the look on Sam's face and smacks him on the arm, then walks past him, laughing.

DEAN

I dare you Sammy, I dare you!

INT. MOTEL ROOM - AFTERNOON

The boys open the door and walk into the room. Alex glances up from the stove and flips over a sizzling steak in a frying pan.

ALEX

Sooo, did you guys figure anything out?

Dean sniffs the air and joins her at the stove. Sam shuts the door and tosses his jacket on the bed, then slips in behind his laptop.

SAM

Ahhh, ya but we can't put it all together yet. Apparently the owner is the guy up on the balcony, Mr. Pretty, his real name is... Ahhh, Opion something-or-other from Crete. He is a very successful business man who owns several vineyards and estates.

Dean watches Alex cook for a second, then grabs some plates out of the cupboard and sets them beside the stove. He moves to the fridge and pulls the door open.

DEAN

Ya, he's a regular tycoon, owns half the bloody country over there. His family have been around for generations.

ALEX

Great, so why open a bar here?

Dean reaches in the fridge and grabs a beer and cracks it open and hands it to her, then grabs two more and takes one to Sam. Dean watches Sam work on the computer.

SAM

Well, it goes with the dozen or so other bars he's opened up all over the states.

Alex pours some beer on the steak, slides into the chair opposite Sam and takes a drink of her beer, then flips open her laptop and turns it on.

ALEX

Great a respectable loaded business man, my favourite kind. Lots of money to buy off the judges and anybody else who gets in the way.

She taps away at her computer for a second then stops and glares at Dean.

ALEX

You used my computer to surf porn sites? Seriously?

Dean shrugs and then smiles at her.

DEAN

Sooo, give you any ideas?

He wiggles his eyebrows at her. Alex glares at him and slams the screen down and shakes her head.

ALEX

Are we sure we're on the right track? I mean we don't even know what it is we're hunting yet? By now we should at least know what it is we're hunting. What the hell?

Sam smiles at her.

SAM

Actually, we do have a theory. A Siren, possibly, it can read what you want most in the world. So it reads what these women want most and then takes care of the problem.

ALEX

What's in it for the Siren? It wouldn't benefit from it.

DEAN

How about an entire club full of very happy, repeat customers? Spewing lots of emotional bliss.

Alex frowns for a moment and thinks, then nods her head.

ALEX

Ya, that would make sense. It could feed off the energy the women generate in the club, that would be like hooking into a power station. And..even better all the bartender has to do is slip a little toxin in the drinks.

SAM

Or even polish the glasses with it.

Alex winces and makes a face at the idea.

ALEX

That's disgusting. So does that mean we are all infected? Cause I don't feel like it.

DEAN

Maybe not now, but that would explain why you were so disoriented when you came out.

Alex frowns and thinks, then jumps up and flips the steak over. Dean watches her, he's distracted when he hears a sound from Sam. He looks over to find Sam smiling a huge grin at him, then Sam glances at Dean and wiggles his eyebrows.

SAM

She's an awesome cook. What more could a guy want?

DEAN

Shut up Sam!

EXT. PARKING LOT OF ARIADNE'S LAIR - IMPALA - EVENING

Dean sips his coffee and watches the door to the club, he glances over to Alex who sits beside him in the Impala's passenger seat. He glances in the rear view. Sam sleeps in the back seat.

DEAN

So, ahhh, you haven't said much. Are we okay?

Alex glances over at him and frowns and shakes her head.

ALEX

Ya we're okay. Why wouldn't we be?

Alex turns back to watching the club. Dean watches her intently, then glances back at Sam. He looks back at Alex and thinks for a second.

DEAN

Well cause I thought, you know, you still might be pissed at me for yesterday.

Alex's lips twitch and she pinches the together for a second, the looks out the window at the dark woods.

ALEX

You mean the competence test?

Dean winces a little and looks out the windows; he avoids looking at her entirely.

DEAN

That's not what I mean to say. Hell I don't even know how that conversation when off the rails like that.

Alex smiles to herself then glances over to Dean. He catches her looking at him. Alex looks away and smiles a huge grin.

DEAN

What? What's so funny?

ALEX

You. You remind me of your dad.

Dean snorts then does a double take at her and looks.

DEAN

Dad? How?

ALEX

Your expressions, the way you hold your head, conversations that go off the rails. Yesterday, when you were talking to Sam with your hands in your pockets, you were standing just like him.

Alex's voice fades away and she looks sad, wistful for a second. Dean watches her face, then looks away.

DEAN

Did you and him...were you...you know...

Alex's eyebrows pop up for a second, surprised, when she realizes what he's asking.

ALEX

Are you asking me if your dad and I were...intimate?

DEAN

That's a much better way of saying it. Ya, were you...you know.

Alex laughs and blushes red, then swirls her coffee again, her face gets serious and she bits her bottom lip as she thinks.

ALEX

Na, it wasn't like that.

Alex grows very quiet and stares at her coffee, then takes a big breath and talks to her cup.

ALEX

Dean, you only saw a few minutes worth of stuff they did to me. They had me for six months.

Alex looks over at Dean and watches his face for a second, then glances over her shoulder to Sam who is still sleeping in the back. Alex looks at her coffee cup. Dean watches her face close then waits for her to finish.

ALEX

The doctors did great sewing me back together, they tried to get everything fixed...they can't fix my head.

She swirls the coffee and takes a sip, then continues.

ALEX

I don't...I have a hard time trusting people, you know? I don't let anybody get close. You're the only other person besides the doctors who's seen my scars.

Alex glances over to Dean, then quickly back to her cup. She takes a breath and looks out across the parking lot and watches a few couples entering and leaving. Dean watches her intently.

DEAN

Are you telling me you haven't been...intimate... with anybody since you were captured?

Alex nods faintly.

ALEX

Ya.

Dean looks at her then looks away across the parking lot. Alex swallows hard, then takes a drink of coffee. She still doesn't look at him.

DEAN

That's at least five years...

ALEX

I know.

Dean watches the crowd leaving, then looks at her. Alex looks back at him.

ALEX

I like you, I like you a lot but...

Alex's voice fades away, she drinks the last of her coffee and then crushes the empty cup. Dean swirls the coffee in his cup and takes a drink, and looks out the window of the Impala into the darkness.

DEAN

I think we should probably call it a night. We've been out here for hours and got nothing. I think we can be pretty sure now stuff only seems to happen on Ladies night.

Alex nods her head in agreement and looks out at the empty parking lot. Dean turns the key in the ignition and pulls out onto the road.

ALEX

Yep, sure looks like it.

INT. IMPALA - PARKING LOT - MOTEL - LATER

The Impala pulls up to the Motel parking lot. Dean kills the engine and slowly climbs out. Alex grabs the coffee cups on the floor and jumps out. She looks at Dean for a second, then looks at the door.

ALEX

Are you coming in?

Dean glances around for a minute, then into the backseat at Sam.

DEAN

Ya, I'll get Sam. I've gotta get some stuff outta the trunk.

Dean climbs out of the car as he speaks. Alex unlocks the motel door and heads in side. Dean glances back at Sam and bangs on the roof.

DEAN

Hey! Sam! Wake up. We're calling it a night.

Sam stretches in the backseat and then looks at Dean and smirks.

SAM

I hope you don't let that conversation end like that. She's obviously really into you.

Dean's jaw drops when he realizes Sam heard everything. Dean glances back to see the motel door shut as Sam climbs out. He leans in close to Sam and whispers.

DEAN

Sam! You so much as whisper any of that back to her and I'll...you freakin' won't like it!

Dean shoves the Impala door shut on his last words. Sam laughs and slings his bag over his shoulder.

SAM

Dean relax! I'm not gonna say anything! Geeze! I'm just saying...don't let it go. She would have never told you that unless she's interested. She knows your a ladies man and you know...you know what you're doing.

Dean stops and looks at Sam in disbelief, then glances back at the motel room.

DEAN

Are you serious? She's freakin' traumatised and pouring her heart out and you want me to seduce her? What the hell man? Is that what you think of me? Do you seriously think I'd do that?

Sam smiles at Dean and glances away from him, he looks around and lets Dean finish and then jams his hands in his pockets.

SAM

No Dean, I know you're not like that. I'm saying, Alex would have never told you that unless she really, really likes you. You heard her, she said she likes you a lot. I think you should really seriously think about where you want to go with this. You've got a chance at something here. Don't let it slip away.

Dean looks at Sam for a minute, then shakes his head and turns to the motel door. He shakes his head and moves to the back of the car and pops the truck, then yanks open the weapons hatch and props it open with the shotgun. He pulls out various handguns and loads and checks them, then shoves a couple into his duffel bag.

DEAN

You're delusional. You must have been snoozing or something because you heard wrong. She basically said I wasn't getting anywhere near her and to back off.

Dean makes a face at the idea of no sex for five years. He grabs the duffel bag and slings it over his shoulder then closes up the hatch and slams the hood. Sam shakes his head, then grabs Dean's arms as he walks by and stops him.

SAM

Dean, that's not what she said at all. She wants you to go slow, idiot. She needs to trust you first.

Dean looks at Sam with a glimpse of hope in his face, he jerks his arm out of Sam's grasp and adjusts the straps of the bag. He takes a couple steps and then stops and turns back to face Sam.

DEAN

Sam, I told you. I don't know where this is going. So just leave it, okay?

He spins around and heads inside, Sam sighs and shakes his head and follows him inside.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - EVENING - CONTINUOUS

Dean dumps the bag on the bed him and Sam are sharing and glances around. Alex emerges from the bathroom, freshly showered and changed into her t shirt and boxers. She grabs a bag and tosses it on her bed, then sits down in front of it and pulls out rolls of bandages and a tube of ointment. She glances at the two boys for a second, then starts to unwrap the bandage on her arm.

ALEX

Everything okay?

Dean shoots Sam a glare and then starts to dig into the duffel bag.

DEAN

Just a little disagreement on where we're headed.

Sam smirks and then slides into a chair and starts to unlace his boots.

SAM

Yep, happens often when you get a stubborn, pig-headed brother who knows everything.

Dean glares at Sam and keeps unpacking. Alex laughs from the bed, she doesn't stop unwrapping her arm. Sam grabs a bag and a towel and heads to the bathroom.

SAM

I'm going to grab a shower and head to bed if you two don't mind. Dean kept me up all night snoring.

DEAN

I wasn't snoring last night, that was the other night.

SAM

Oh yes, last night you were trying to cuddle.

Sam ducks into the bathroom in time to avoid the boot that flies at him. it bounces off the door and lands on the floor. Alex laughs and then stops when she catches Dean's glare.

DEAN

Well I wouldn't have had to if you weren't such a bed hog.

Sam gives a muffled response, Dean smiles and checks the shotgun and his pistol. He tucks the pistol under his pillow and then slides the gun under the bed. The stuffs bits and pieces back into the bag and glances over to Alex.

DEAN

Do you need help wrapping that back up?

Alex glances up at him and smoothes the ointment over the pink skin graft. She shakes her head.

ALEX

Naw, I'm okay tonight. I better figure it out, you're not always gonna be around to do it.

Dean hesitates and then zips the bag shut, then drops it on the floor and shoves it over with his foot. He sits down on the edge of the bed and grabs the remote to the TV and flips it on.

DEAN

Ya, I suppose you're right. But I'm here if you do need me, just let me know.

Dean looks at her, watches for her reaction. Alex stops and smiles at him for a long moment, then grabs the gauze squares and carefully lays them in place. She looks back up at him and smiles again, then grabs the gauze.

ALEX

Thanks, I will. I promise you'll be the first.

Dean smiles at her, then flips a channel and finds an old black and white monster movie playing.

DEAN

Oh sweet, Godzilla meets Mothra!

INT. MOTEL ROOM - MORNING 

Alex and Sam sit at the table both banging away at their laptops. Dean wipes the last plate from a dish rack and puts it away in the small overhead cupboard.

DEAN

Okay we know it has something to do with the town and the club but what's the bloody connection. Not the moon, no cemeteries, no weather phenomenon, no EMF, nothing. You guys come up with anything?

Alex leans back from the table and flexes her fingers on her right hand, she winces faintly as she moves her fingers. Sam glances up at her then back down to his computer screen.

SAM

Nothing here. Alex why don't you take a break, give your arm a rest.

Alex glances up at him then drops her arm onto her lap, she flexes her fingers under the table where he can't see.

ALEX

I'll be fine, Sam. I got nothing. No lore, nothing. This is probably the most boring town ever.

Dean watches her from the other side of the room and casually strolls over to the table. He jerks his chin at her and smiles a cocky grin.

DEAN

Sooo...if it's not bugging you why are you still wiggling your fingers?

Alex glares at him, then shoves the laptop back and stands up from the table. She gives Dean a 'drop-dead' look and walks past him to the fridge. Sam glares at Dean. She pulls the door open and grabs a beer out with her left hand, then tries to pop the top off with her right hand. It doesn't work. Alex sighs in frustration then holds the bottle out to Dean, he smiles a cocky grin and then pops the tops off and hands it back to her. Alex takes a sip and sits down on the edge of the bed.

DEAN

I think we're gonna have to suck it up and go back in tonight. Take everything we've got, silver, holy water, salt, stakes and be ready for anything.

ALEX

Great. And what happens if I fall under some kind of spell again?

DEAN

Just don't drink the water.

Alex and Sam chuckle and smile at his remark, Sam looks up from his laptop.

SAM

We might be too late. I just hacked into the club's email system, Mr. Pretty is heading to Crete tonight on his private jet.

Dean and Alex sigh a collective sigh and roll their eyes, Sam smirks at the two of them, then types away again.

SAM

But...I have an idea. Remember Dad's friend, the one that worked for the airlines Dean, the haunted planes?

Dean groans and shakes his head.

DEAN

Oh god, don't remind me! Demons who crash planes!

SAM

Ya, those ones. Do you think he could call in a favour and ground the flight or something?

Dean hums to himself and then jumps up and starts digging through the duffel bag again and emerges with an old cell phone. He plugs it and smiles when the screen lights up.

DEAN

Sweet! and we have lift-off! or not!

He punches a few keys then sticks the phone in his ear.

DEAN (into the phone)

Hey buddy! How you doing? This is Dean...Dean Winchester... listen I need a favour.

END ACT THREE

ACT FOUR

INT. - IMPALA - PARKING LOT OF ARIADNE'S LAIR - EVENING

Alex takes a breath and then checks her jacket for her pistol. She also pulls up her pant leg and checks several knives tucked inside.

ALEX

Ready.

She tugs her pant leg down and then flexes her fingers on her right hand. Dean glances at her in the backseat and watches her wiggle them.

DEAN

You okay? You wanna stay here? You can...you know...be getaway driver.

Sam's eyebrows pop up when he hears Dean offer to let Alex drive the car. Alex smiles and shakes her head at him.

ALEX

Na, I'd be too worried about you two in there, all them half-naked, horny, women...you'd completely lose focus if I wasn't there to punch you in the shoulder.

Sam laughs, Dean smiles and nods his head at the club.

SAM

Ya, well you're the only one who gets to go in the front. Just try to get to the back of the club so we can meet up.

DEAN

And be ready for anything.

Alex pops open the door and climbs out.

ALEX

Always ready baby!

Alex walks away across the parking lot, Dean watches her ass in the leather pants and takes a big breath when she disappears inside.

SAM

Okay now it's your turn to focus.

DEAN

Ya, ya.

Dean checks his jacket pockets and climbs out of the Impala, Sam close behind.

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - DANCE FLOOR

The floor is packed with women again, all dancing to the music, the lights flash and glitter rains down from the ceiling. Alex brushes it off of her shoulder impatiently and looks around. She spots Oenopion on the balcony with a new batch of women and makes her way over to the spiral staircase. Dean peeks out of the curtain near her, she catches his eye and jerks her head towards the balcony.

DEAN

Son-of-a-bitch! What is she doing? She's suppose to be watching him!

SAM

Okay relax! I'm sure she has a plan.

Dean ducks back behind the curtain and glances around, then heads off down the hallway.

DEAN

I'm gonna plan her right in the ass!

Sam snickers then shrugs at Dean's glare and follows him down the hallway.

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - BALCONY

Alex smiles at Oenopion and walks closer to the bed where the group reclines, she runs her fingers over the silk sheets.

ALEX

This looks like fun. Now if you had a woman who knows what she's doing, you wouldn't need so many.

Oenopion throws back his head and laughs, then sits up and looks at Alex closer.

OENOPION

Ahhh, my darling with the very big gun. You really don't need it here.

ALEX

Really?

Alex glances around the balcony at the women.

ALEX

What about the men who keep turning up dead?

Oenopion laughs again, and lays back against the pillows, he waves his hand. The girls glare at Alex and climb off. Some of them glare at her as they walk past to the stairs, one bumps her shoulder into Alex's on the way past. Alex rolls her eyes at her and turns back to him.

OENOPION

I have nothing to do with them. I'm a lover not a fighter. Come here.

Alex raises her eyebrows at him, then slowly crawls across the bed up to him. His shirt is unbuttoned to his waist, Alex smells her way up his chest to his neck and pauses.

ALEX

You smell...amazing.

OENOPION

Pheromones darling, and wine. Are you getting any...ideas?

Alex smells him once again, then suddenly shoves him back hard against the pillows, a slim blade presses firmly against his throat.

ALEX

The only idea I have is how I'd like to kill you.

OENOPION

Kill me? Whatever for? I've done nothing wrong Miss Colville. Alexis isn't it?

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - DANCE FLOOR

The club floor is packed full of women, the crowd starts to move, shift and part as a men storms in through the door past the bouncers. The music and lights flash and the crowd freezes and turns to face him. He looks around the floor then stomps over to a woman who sits in a booth and grabs her arm, he drags her out.

MAN

I told you, you go out when I tell you too!

The music fades away, the glitter falls silently, the women in the club stare at him, then slowly move in closer. He realizes that they all stare at him, menacing, and glances around.

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - BALCONY

Alex glances at Oenopion and then slowly backs off the bed, and glances down onto the dance floor.

ALEX

If it's not you, then who is it?

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - DANCE FLOOR

MAN

Back off! She's coming home with me where she belongs!

A low growl rumbles through the crowd and the women shift, they move closer to him, close around him.

JOHN

Wait! The rule is take it outside!

The crowd turns to John, and he smiles, then waves his hand. The Amazon bouncer smiles and swings the doors open to the outside. The crowd of women move slowly closer to the man, he drops his wife's arm and glances around in a panic.

JOHN(to man)

If I were you, I'd run.

The man glances around wildly, then bolts out the door. The women scream and snarl then take off after him. They are a massive mob of insanity.

INT. ARIADNE'S LAIR CLUB - BALCONY

ALEX

Shit!

She takes off, runs at a breakneck pace half way down the stairs, then jumps over the edge the final few feet. She starts off after the crowd of women. Alex glances over at the bar to see that John is nowhere in sight.

EXT. BOREAL FOREST - MIDNIGHT

The man runs in a blind panic through the woods, the pack of women run behind him in a mad frenzy. Dean and Sam run behind. Dean spots Alex, then the man through the trees and runs to try to cut him off. The Amazon women tackle him and drag him to his feet, then hold him still for his wife. She approaches him, her eyes crazy and she snarls at him, he struggles against them.

MAN

Honey, sweetheart. You know I only want the best for you...

He gasps and jerks when the Amazons twist his arms behind him. His wife smiles an evil grin at him.

MAN

You bitch! You wait! You won't have your little friends here to keep you safe forever!

The Amazons twist his arms, he squeals again.

DEAN

Whoa, whoa now! Let's think about this!

The crowd turns slightly to face Sam and Dean, both breathe heavy from the run. They glance around the crowd then back to the Amazons.

DEAN

Look I know he's a douche bag. Anybody who wears those pants in public has got to be a nob, but ladies, really now?

The crowd grumbles and shifts.

DEAN

Are you really gonna tear this guy apart cause he can't dress himself?

The crowd shifts again, the crazy women relax a bit and shift on their feet.

JOHN

No they are going to tear him apart because he dares to break my rules. Because he doesn't appreciate women. Because I demand it.

The crowd shifts, then tension rises, Dean and Sam look at the bartender. His demeanour has changed, he looks menacing, powerful, a strange aura emanates from him. Dean glares at him and slowly circles around him. John laughs at him and circles opposite him. He flicks his hand in the direction of the Amazons, they twist the man's arms, he screams in pain.

DEAN

Whoa! Whoa now! Why? I mean the guys a douche bag but geeze come on now! Seriously!

John laughs and waves his hand at the women, they relax slightly. John smiles and strokes his goatee, then circles around Dean again.

JOHN

So you haven't figured it out yet. Interesting, very ignorant, but interesting. And very offensive.

Dean laughs and looks over to Sam, Sam looks at John.

SAM

We know what you are. You're sucking the energy out of these women for your own benefit. Siren.

John throws his head back and laughs, he leans over and then slaps his leg and laughs harder.

JOHN

You are idiots. Siren! If you had any idea...ahhh well you can try to kill me that way...

John's voice fades away, he shakes his head.

JOHN

I'm not sucking the energy out of women. I'm releasing their inhibitions. I'm releasing their inner desires.

John walks over to the man's wife and strokes her arm, she smiles at him.

JOHN

She wants to be free but he won't let her go. He holds their children hostage so she'll have to stay. For a few minutes a week she gets to dance, be happy, drink. The only rule I have is no men. He broke the rules, he pays.

Dean glances at the women, then waves his arm at Sam.

DEAN

Ahhh, we broke the rules too, we were there. So are we next on the to-do list?

John smiles at them both and shakes his head again.

JOHN

I told you, I release their inhibitions. I don't make them do anything. That's not what I do.

Dean shifts on his feet and glances over at Sam. Sam looks at Dean and shrugs, then shifts on his feet.

SAM

You can't just incite these women to kill men.

ALEX

But that's what he does.

The three of them turn around to see Alex, she shifts her weight and stretches her neck from side to side.

DEAN

No, no, no Alex don't! he's not a Siren!

Alex laughs at Dean and then looks at John.

ALEX

I know. I think I figured it all out.

Dean makes a face at her and glances at Sam.

DEAN

Alright smart-ass. Care to share?

ALEX

He's a god. Or maybe something masquerading as a god.

Dean eyebrows pop up, he steps a little closer to Sam and jerks his head at Alex.

DEAN

Alex get over here.

Dean stares down John. John laughs and shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at Alex. Alex smiles, not taking her eyes off of John.

JOHN

Really? Do tell?

ALEX

We dumbed-out on this one, you've practically advertised who you are. Ariadne is your wife. I'm guessing that these are really Amazons, and you once called these crazy chicks your maenads. You're Dionysus.

John stares at Alex, his face is impassive for a second, then his eyes burn blue flames, his voice is silky smooth seductive.

JOHN

Yes, so you're smart and beautiful. Interesting.

SAM

Dionysus? The god of wine?

John tears his eyes away from Alex snorts in derision and looks at him.

JOHN

Labels, I'm so much more complicated than that. That's like saying you're a hunter. You're a brother and a son and a killer too aren't you, Sam?

DEAN

Whatever, you're just another level of freak who gets off on killing humans.

John stares at Dean for a minute, then glances over at Alex. He slowly advances towards her.

JOHN

I don't get off on killing humans; I am very attracted to you. You're so complicated. You go to such lengths to suppress your desires and emotions, when they make you so very...you.

John strokes his fingers over Alex's cheek; he leans closer to her and smells her neck. Alex's eyes glaze over she frowns and blinks, then leans into John and smells him back.

ALEX

You smell like leather, whiskey, gun oil...

Her voice fades away, she sways gently, dazed and confused. John walks around behind her and smells the other side of her neck and whispers in her ear.

JOHN

I smell like him. I'm a fertility god too you know.

ALEX

I know.

JOHN

Don't be afraid Alex.

Dean shifts and steps closer to the two of them, Sam grabs his arm and holds him back.

DEAN

Leave her alone you son-of-a-bitch!

SAM

Dean wait! He's a god, we can't kill him.

John looks up at Dean and Sam and smiles a small grin, then slips his hand into Alex's left hand and gives it a squeeze. Alex gasps and jerks a little, her face registering surprise. She spins around and looks behind her. John is gone. Sam and Dean spin around, the Amazons are gone, the women shake their heads, confused, then look around themselves. The man drops to his knees and gasps for breath. Dean rushes to Alex's side where she sways on her feet.

DEAN

Alex, what-the-hell. What did he do?

Alex shakes her head at him and rubs her hand where he touched it.

ALEX

I don't know. It felt like I grabbed a hot wire there for a second. It didn't hurt, just felt like an electric shock.

INT. MOTEL ROOM - AFTERNOON

Alex tosses her things in her duffel bag and then pauses and flexes the fingers of her left hand. Sam and Dean walk in and stop when they see her flexing them.

SAM

You okay?

Alex nods and then rubs her hand on her pant leg.

ALEX

Ya, just this weird tingle every once in a while.

DEAN

Has it gotten worse or anything? Moved anywhere else?

Alex smiles at him, then shoves her clothes into the bag and avoids his face.

ALEX

No its fine. I'm fine.

She is obviously lying, Dean frowns and watches her then grabs his bag from the floor of the room. Sam grabs his laptop and starts packing it up.

DEAN

Okay then, well, we better get going. We don't need any cops showing up.

SAM

Do you think they will believe the story we fed the women?

DEAN

John was slipping them Ecstasy? Why not? Happens all the time and it takes care of Dionysus or John or whatever he's called. What about Mr. Pretty, who does he fit in all this?

ALEX

My guess is that he is his son, Oenopion, god of wine-making.

SAM

Confusing is what it is. The Greeks had so many gods I'm surprised they could keep them all straight. Anyway, let's get going.

Sam grabs his bags and heads outside. Alex smiles at him then zips the bag shut and pulls on her leather jacket. Dean slings the bag over his shoulder and heads out the door.

ALEX

So, where we headed?

DEAN

Bobby called, says there's something going on a few states over. There are reports of a strange animal attacking livestock. Apparently it flies but has a body like a lion.

Alex shoves her gun in her shoulder holster then stops and looks at Dean.

ALEX

What? Seriously? A griffin? What the hell is going on? Gods, griffins, vampires drinking demon blood?

Dean makes a face and shakes his head at her, then stomps out the door. Alex tosses the duffel over her shoulder and starts out the door. She suddenly stops and grabs her stomach and doubles over in pain. She gasps for a second, then straightens up and catches her breath again as the pain recedes.

DEAN (O.S.)

Alex! Let's go, you're slower than Sam!

ALEX

Hold you're freakin' horses, I'm coming!

Alex shakes her head and then exits the room, slams the door behind her. John stands in the middle of the room and smiles at the door. He turns to someone and smiles bigger.

JOHN

Its done, just like you asked. It will take a little time...but its done.

END ACT FOUR

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
